


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by brumalbreeze



Series: DeuAce Twitter Drabbles [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: I won’t say I’m in love. Not with Night Raven College’s stupidest idiot, who will believe anything people say no matter how ridiculous it sounds, still falls for every trick in the book, and can’t seem to comprehend simple Algebra.(Short drabble focused on Ace, who isn't quite ready to say the L-word.)
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Series: DeuAce Twitter Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763746
Kudos: 84





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Twitter prompt, "[I won't say I'm in love.](https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1261941177256783874?s=20)"

I won’t say I’m in love. Not with Night Raven College’s stupidest idiot, who will believe anything people say no matter how ridiculous it sounds, still falls for every trick in the book, and can’t seem to comprehend simple Algebra. Honestly, it’s a wonder how he made it into this high school. But then again, the Mirror did also bring along Yuu and Grim, so maybe he was just another mistake.

But I suppose he has a thing or two going for him, like the way he refuses to give up and keeps trying no matter how hopeless things seem, whether it’s a boring history lesson or a losing battle. But of course a fool like him would have an equal amount of stupid stubbornness. It’s not as if he’s smart enough for anything but a one-track mind, anyway.

To make things worse, he seriously doesn’t know how to do things in halves. With Deuce, it’s always 100% or nothing which, honestly? Can get pretty annoying, but at least he’s earnest. And if I squint hard enough, I might even call it endearing.

And then there’s his stupid face, which reads like an open book with giant sticky notes and highlighted sections all over it. His emotions pass through his features like film through a reel, exposing all his thoughts to anyone who stops to look, and he can’t lie his way through a paper bag.

Which is why I know.

With the way he looks at me, it doesn’t take a genius to tell.

I won’t say I’m in love. That’s… too much. Way too much.

But maybe…

“Ace!”

I wouldn’t deny that I have a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind), and you might be able to catch me during Restless brumal Hours, where I'll ask people for drabble prompts. Or you can just follow me on Twitter and watch as I cry about Twst boys all the time. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
